The present invention generally relates to process simulation techniques, and more particularly, to a process simulation technique that uses benefit-trade matrices to dynamically predict schedule, cost and risk variables of a project.
One conventional process simulation tool made by Perceptronics, but no longer available, is known as a Computer Aided Concurrent Engineering/Project Management (CACE/PM) tool. This tool has a computer "engine" that processes user-entered requirement information including resources required for a project, such as people, tools, and machines, and user-input estimates of times required for individual substeps or tasks of the project, and predicts or calculates the time required to complete the project. The tool computes a series of time delays at each substep and outputs the time required to complete the project based upon the requirements and available resources. In the event that it is determined that there are not enough resources available to complete the project at a particular substep, the simulation stops until changes are made to the either the requirements, the resources, or the time allocated to perform the substeps that permit complete calculation of the time duration of the project.
Changing various user-defined inputs produces changes in the overall time duration of a project. The Perceptronics tool only passes a single time value from one calculation to the next, and does not permit passing of variables from one process step to the next to allow for the capture and calculation of needed schedule, cost, and risk information. In addition, neither the Perceptronics tool or any other known tool, permit variables (derived from benefit-trade matrices) to be updated during process simulation such that the simulation continues from the point of interruption, while not affecting any data collected prior to the point of interruption.
Presently available process simulation tools, such as the Perceptronics process simulation tool, may input estimated schedule, cost, and risk information at the start of a simulation, but this information is not updated during the simulation. Furthermore, there are no known simulation tools that provide data indicative of the risks associated with updates made during the simulation. In addition, there are currently no known process simulation techniques or tools that use benefit-trade matrices during process simulation.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a process simulation technique or tool that uses benefit-trade matrices to dynamically predict schedule, cost and risk variables of a project. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a process simulation technique or tool that permits passing of variables from one process step to the next to allow for the capture and calculation of schedule, cost, and risk information affected thereby. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a process simulation technique or tool that permits variables derived from benefit-trade matrices to be updated during process simulation such that the simulation continues from the point of interruption, while not affecting any data collected prior to the point of interruption.